Not So Dead After All
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Apparently Deep Blue isn't as dead as everyone thought, and two years after the battle, a small group of Cyniclons plot to bring him back- and take down the Mews once and for all. This time around, however, they'll have help...
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Dead After All**

When Deep Blue was killed, and it became known that he was evil, most of the Cyniclons rejoiced when Kisshu, Pai and Taruto came back with the news that he was gone and they could restore their planet.

However, some of the Cyniclons, albeit a small number, were furious with the outcome. They had wanted Earth, the planet they had dreamed of for thousands, if not millions, of years. Even the three brothers' explanation of what had happened to Earth did not deter them from wanting it; they had believed Deep Blue's rhetoric. They believed that Earth was their rightful place and Deep Blue was their savior. Unfortunately for that small number, they had to hide their opinions while among the vast majority of the population. They were the minority; almost everyone was applauding Kisshu and his brothers and their heroic return.

Those of the Cyniclons who believed in Deep Blue began meeting, even as their planet and situation became better and better.

One day they were joined by an unexpected ally; Nishimura Kasumi. She was the leader of the fan club that had originally formed around Kisshu, but had branched out to include his two brothers. She believed that Mew Ichigo had somehow brainwashed Kisshu, and that was the reason he didn't love her back. It was clear to the leaders of the group that she was delusional, but she might be able to rally more people to their cause.

As time went on, the group formed a plan. They didn't have very many members, but from what they'd heard, they would only have to get rid of the Mews to take over. Their plan was to revive Deep Blue, and help him take over Earth. After some careful research, they discovered that the only way Deep Blue could die was if both he AND his human host were killed. Since Mew Ichigo had saved his human host, he wasn't truly dead.

Little did the members of the rebellion know, they had a spy in their midst. Shimura Chikako was a teenage girl who had been in the 'Kisshu Fan Club', but didn't feel as strongly about Kisshu as most of the others did. In fact, she had been bullied into joining the fan club, and hated them. She only stuck around so she could warn Kisshu if they ever got out of hand. When Kasumi contacted her about the rebellion, she decided she was going to get back at the girls for their treatment of her. She joined up- and took all the information she learned in the first meeting straight to Kisshu. Her mother was friends with his aunt, who had raised him after the death of his parents. Chikako went with her mother to the Ikisatashis' mansion the day after the first meeting she went to with Kasumi, and promptly told Kisshu everything she had heard the day before.

Much to Chikako's family's dismay, Chikako offered to spy on the meetings and send coded messages to Kisshu through her mother. Kisshu accepted her offer, and Chikako took up the job of spying on the rebellion. None of the members suspected a thing, either; Chikako disguised the coded letters she sent to Kisshu as love letters. Another thing that helped her was that Chikako was a small, unassuming girl with a shy personality. To those who actually knew her, she wasn't really very shy, but she had developed the shyness as a coping mechanism when she was forced to join the Kisshu Fan Club. Now it was second nature for her to slip from being a confident young woman to being a shy, withdrawn girl.

Two years after the planet was restored, the rebellion was ready to move. Chikako sent their plans to Kisshu, who arranged for her to seemingly come down with an incurable disease. Since this particular disease was contagious, the rebellion would have to leave without her.

Kisshu took all Chikako's findings to their real leader, Hideki-sama. Pai, meanwhile, had contacted Keiichiro, who agreed to bring the girls together and tell them about this.

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were sent back to Earth, along with Chikako. Chikako was disguised as a human, and would be going to school with Ichigo so she could protect her, as Kisshu's appearance was too striking. The humans there would probably make the connection between him and the alien attacks two years ago, so Chikako would be going in his place, while he, Pai, and Taruto worked on strategy with Keiichiro. Keiichiro had informed them that Ryou was in jail; apparently he had tried to brainwash Ichigo into going out with him. Kisshu was pleased that Ichigo wasn't with Aoyama anymore; they had broken it off after Aoyama decided to study in England. He was coming back soon, according to Keiichiro, so they'd have to be careful, since the members of the rebellion would doubtless try to get their hands on him.

On the way to Earth, Kisshu filled Chikako in on Earth and the humans. The talk eventually turned into a discussion about why Kisshu loved Ichigo so much, and why she hated him. When Kisshu mentioned that he had called Ichigo a toy in the past, Chikako said, "That was probably a huge part of the problem. It's only logical that she wouldn't appreciate you trying to kill her boyfriend and calling her a toy- I don't know anyone who would go out with a guy who called her a toy."

"I understand that she didn't like me trying to get rid of the competition, but what does calling her a toy have to do with anything?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Toys get thrown aside after a while, and forgotten," Chikako said bluntly. "My guess is that what Ichigo got from you calling her a toy is that you thought she WAS a toy- either that or she thought you thought she was worthless. Calling someone a toy is a great way to lower their self-esteem, by the way."

"She just got angry, though," Kisshu said.

"Men aren't meant to understand women," Chikako said cryptically, smirking.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Taruto," Kisshu commented dryly. "That's the exact same face he makes when he's being mysterious. Except you're better at it than he is."

"I don't spend much time with Taruto, actually," Chikako said. "Out of the three of you, I spend the most time with you. And you smirk all the time."

"Mmph," Kisshu said sulkily.

Chikako snickered, and then the ship started slowing down. It landed a few minutes later, and Pai and Taruto came in as Kisshu and Chikako got up. "We're teleporting to the Café, I called ahead," Pai said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took Chikako's shoulder, and teleported to the main room of Café Mew Mew, followed by Pai and Taruto.

They found the Mews and Keiichiro waiting, and when they landed, Keiichiro said, "Welcome, and thank you for coming. I was going to suggest we talk in the basement, since it's a more secure location."

"That's fine," Kisshu said. "Oh, and this is Shimura Chikako; she's helping us."

"Nice to meet you," Chikako said. The Mews and Keiichiro echoed that sentiment, and they headed for the basement.

When they were settled around the table Keiichiro had set up, Keiichiro asked, "Can you tell us more about what we may be dealing with?"

"I'll let Chikako do that; she knows the most about their motives and plans," Kisshu said.

Chikako nodded and said, "There's twenty members of the rebellion; they tried to get more people on board, but considering most of us regard Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto as heroes, they didn't succeed. Their goal is to first bring back Deep Blue, and then help him take over Earth."

"I thought Deep Blue was dead," Ichigo said, puzzled.

"They discovered that unless both he AND his human host are killed, he can't actually die," Chikako said. "Since his human host is still alive, he could come back, though I'm not clear on exactly how they're planning on bringing him back. I got the information, but that's really more Pai's area of expertise than mine."

"Can you tell us more about the people involved?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes," Chikako said. "They only managed to get five warriors among our people to join the rebellion; everyone else has little to no talent for fighting. Five of the members are healers, another five have been designated as undercover agents, and the remaining five people are the leader of the rebellion, and his four strategists."

"What abilities do the warriors have?" Zakuro asked.

"Kenji specializes in sword fighting, and he reached Level 5 a month ago," Chikako said. "Our warriors have skill levels, in case you're wondering; 1 is the worst and 6 is the best." She paused, then said, "As for the others, Takamaru specializes in archery, and is at Level 4. Akihito uses mainly shuriken, and he can charge them with electricity. He's at Level 5 now. Hisao specializes in hand-to-hand combat, and doesn't use weapons. He does, however, have the ability to shoot fire blasts at people, though he doesn't use it often. He's at Level 5. Aika, the only woman in the group, uses a whip and her hand-to-hand combat skills. She's at Level 3. She's also a hot-headed jerk, so she shouldn't be too hard to take down. And aside from Aika, they all can create Chimera Animas."

"You mentioned undercover agents," Keiichiro commented. "Can you tell us more about that?"

Chikako nodded and said, "Five girls from Kisshu's fan club, including the leader, joined the rebellion under the delusion that Mew Ichigo brainwashed Kisshu into loving her instead of them. The leader of the rebellion is going to try to use them to get close to the Mews." She looked at the Mews, and said, "You all should be wary of any new students in whatever schools you go to; the plan was to find out where you all go to school, disguise the girls as humans, and send one to each of your schools."

"What are these girls' names?" Keiichiro asked.

"Nishimura Kasumi, Fujimori Keiko, Takahashi Rin, Sato Naomi, and Ichikawa Hanako," Chikako said. "Kasumi is by far the most dangerous, simply because she's insane and actually believes that she's the only person in the universe who deserves Kisshu. She doesn't seem to understand that he hates her, and had hated her before he met Ichigo. She's also unfortunately the one who's been tasked with taking out Ichigo. The other girls aren't really good for much, but Kasumi is ruthless when it comes to taking out things and people she sees as obstacles."

"Any suggestions on what to do about this?" Keiichiro asked.

"Kisshu suggested that I disguise myself as a human as well, and go to school with Ichigo," Chikako said. "I'm trained in hand-to-hand combat. I just need a cover story."

"And a different name," Kisshu added. "Kasumi is definitely going to know it's you if you use Shimura."

"So we tell everyone she's my cousin," Ichigo said. "Chikako is a pretty common name; she can just use Momomiya instead of Shimura."

"Your parents know, right?" Zakuro asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"That sounds like a good plan," Chikako said. "I was thinking of saying I've been homeschooled, but I don't know much about Japanese history."

"We should work that out with my parents; they're going to have to sign you up," Ichigo said. "I'm sure they won't mind you staying with us, either. And my school friends know about me as well, so I guess I'll have to tell them ahead of time. They know all my real cousins are either little monsters or juvenile delinquents."

"Do I get to stay with you too?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"My dad's home," Ichigo commented.

"Okay, never mind then," Kisshu said.

Chikako looked confused, and Ichigo said, "My dad hates boys- especially boys who want to date me. I don't think he'll have a problem with you staying though."

"Is that why Kisshu's scared of him?" Chikako asked.

"No, I'm scared of him because he has shark teeth and this weird and creepy death aura!" Kisshu said. "Not to mention his sword….."

Ichigo started laughing. "Where'd you get the idea that my dad has shark teeth?" she giggled.

"I was spying on you one night, and your dad was on the phone, and he had shark teeth and a creepy-looking death aura!" Kisshu said. "Damn was that scary."

Ichigo just laughed harder, and Kisshu started sulking.

**Unlike many others, I do plan to continue this story. I thought I'd try something where Kisshu and Ichigo don't get together right away. I hope it works out, and that you all like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Dead After All **

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo finally calmed down, and asked, "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Currently, no," Keiichiro said. "We can't do much until the enemy actually strikes; we don't know where they are. You should take Chikako to your house and explain the situation to your parents; I'll contact you as needed."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She got up, and the others did the same. "Chikako, you can come with me; I'll show you where I live," Ichigo said.

"Alright," Chikako said. She followed Ichigo out after they said their goodbyes, and walked with her back to her house. Partway down the street, Ichigo took out her cell phone, and said, "You don't mind if I call up my friends, do you? They need to know too, or they'll start interrogating you about why you're with me in front of the entire school."

"I don't mind," Chikako said. "Are they overprotective?"

"Very," Ichigo said, dialing Miwa's number. The other girl picked up after two rings, and Ichigo said, "Miwa, can you get Moe and come to my house? I've got important news that your parents shouldn't hear."

"_We'll be there soon," _Miwa said, and hung up. Ichigo closed her phone and said, "Let's go; knowing them they'll be there in about ten minutes."

Chikako nodded and followed Ichigo to her house. Moe and Miwa ran up as they got there, and Ichigo said, "Good timing, guys. This is Chikako, she's going to be staying with me for a while."

"This should be interesting," Moe commented. "Let's go inside."

Ichigo nodded and led the way inside. The girls took off their shoes, and Ichigo called, "Mom? Dad?"

"Living room," Shintaro's voice called back. Ichigo led the other girls to the living room, and Sakura and Shintaro looked up as she said, "I need to talk to you guys."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "And who's your new friend?"

"This is Shimura Chikako," Ichigo said. "You remember I told you about the Mews and Cyniclons forming a truce, right?"

"Yes," Shintaro said. "What happened?"

"A small group of my people decided they'd try to bring back Deep Blue so they could take over Earth," Chikako said. "I came with Kisshu, Pai and Taruto because their plan is to infiltrate the Mews' lives, and that includes school. Kisshu suggested since they're sending this nutcase after Ichigo, that I would be the best person to protect her. I'm not very noticeable, and I'm trained in hand-to-hand combat if something happens. I also have the most inside information on the rebels; I was working as a spy for Kisshu while the members of the group planned a rebellion. Ichigo suggested that the best idea would be for me to go to her school as her cousin, since my last name would be a dead giveaway as to who I really am if the rebels succeed in getting Kasumi into Ichigo's school as well. The only problem I have is that I don't know Japanese history."

"We can work that out with the school; do you know how long you'll be staying?" Sakura asked.

"As long as it takes to stop the rebels; in other words, I have no clue," Chikako replied. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Not at all," Shintaro said. "The only other place you could stay is Café Mew Mew, and it'd be all BOYS over there."

"Shintaro, don't start ranting again," Sakura said warningly. "It was bad enough when you actually threw a party when Ichigo broke up with Aoyama."

"That was fun," Moe said. "That's the first time I've had sake."

Sakura fixed Shintaro with a lethal glare and asked dangerously, "Exactly WHY did you give an underage girl SAKE!?"

"Um…." Shintaro said uncomfortably. "She wanted to try it?"

"You will be cleaning the basement ALONE now," Sakura said. "Seriously, do you have ANY common sense?"

"I have plenty of common sense!" Shintaro said indignantly. "I even thought ahead when Ichigo was little, so she wouldn't get hurt by BOYS!"

"I still don't understand why you require an armory," Ichigo muttered.

"Geez, no wonder Kisshu's afraid of you," Chikako said. "Although it looks like he was wrong about the shark teeth…."

"Shark teeth?" Sakura repeated.

"Kisshu claims he was spying on us one night and apparently Dad had shark teeth and a really creepy death aura while talking on the phone," Ichigo said. "I'm not surprised about the death aura, but I think he was imagining the shark teeth."

"I think we're getting off track," Miwa commented. "Shouldn't we be talking about arrangements for Chikako?"

"Good point," Sakura said. "Chikako, I assume you need to be in all Ichigo's classes?"

"Yes please," Chikako said. "Can you think of anything that would explain why I don't know Japanese history?"

"We just tell them that my sister, who is coincidentally single right now, sent you to me from America because of health reasons," Shintaro said. "It will also let you take the name Momomiya, since she is still called that. I've heard in America not all women take their husband's name. And I'll list myself as a contact person since America's too far away for my sister to get here if something happens to you."

"Wouldn't I take my father's name though?" Chikako asked.

"We could make up a hyphenated name," Ichigo suggested. "So she could keep the name Momomiya, but add another name."

"Good idea," Shintaro said. "Any ideas for another name? I think it should be Japanese, since I know for a fact my sister wouldn't marry someone who's not at least part Japanese. And she doesn't actually live in America, either. We'll just tell the school that she does."

Chikako thought, then said, "My mother's maiden name was Inoue; would that work?"

"Sure," Shintaro said. "Which do you prefer? That's a bit of a mouthful."

"Momomiya," Chikako said.

"Alright, I'll let the school know that your surname is Momomiya-Inoue, but you prefer to go by Momomiya," Shintaro said. "And I'll have them put you in all Ichigo's classes, and tell them about your lack of Japanese history education. I'm sure they can work something out. Do you know any English? That would help your cover story."

"I can speak English, but with an accent," Chikako said. "When Kisshu and his brothers first came back to Cyniclonia, they mentioned that there were lots of different languages on Earth, and they brought back some books, too. The teachers at the school liked the idea of other languages, so we got to choose a language to learn, and I chose English."

"Accents are fine, especially since you would have grown up learning both languages if you were my niece," Shintaro said. "It might take a day or so to get you into the system, though."

"That's fine," Chikako said. "I assume I need a uniform, right?"

"Yes, and I think you'll also need some human clothing, too," Sakura said. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow; should I keep Ichigo home too?"

"No, we got here before the rebels did, so they'll be getting organized still," Chikako said. "Besides, I hear Moe and Miwa are very overprotective."

"Anyone who hurts Ichigo goes down," Moe said, cracking her knuckles. "Boys and girls included."

"And the principal got sick of suspending us, so we have two rules; we have to have a real reason besides that we don't like the person, and we can't kill anyone," Miwa added. "Sometimes he puts limits on us when one of the sports teams has an important event, but most of the time we have free reign of terror."

"I think we'll get along well," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa smirked. Chikako smiled, and asked them, "So where did you learn to fight?"

"Library books," Moe said. "We decided at age five that we wanted to protect Ichigo, and checked out all the books we could to learn how to fight. Since we studied several different types of fighting, we got really good at being unpredictable. We don't stick to one style; we like being surprising."

"That's impressive," Chikako said. "I learned a few different styles of martial arts, and then I learned how to fight with daggers and our military's hand-to-hand combat style."

Moe and Miwa's eyes lit up. "Daggers?" Miwa asked hopefully.

"Aren't you two banned from bringing weapons to school?" Ichigo asked pointedly.

Moe and Miwa drooped. Suddenly Miwa smirked, and asked, "So Ichigo, are you going to start dating Kisshu now that he's finally back?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "I admit my feelings for Aoyama have pretty much died by now, but I'm not sure I want to be with Kisshu."

"Is there someone else?" Moe asked.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "If there was, you'd already know," she said. "I'm just glad Blondie's in jail; he'd be trying to make me be his if he wasn't, and now that Kisshu's back he'd be trying to get rid of the competition. He's worse than Kisshu ever was."

"I'm glad he's in jail too," Miwa said. "I'm also glad Keiichiro thought to cancel out his ability to turn into a cat with that serum; he could have escaped otherwise."

"And now we won't hear from him for the next thirty-three years!" Moe said cheerfully. "Serves the bastard right, thinking he was above the law. I'm glad Keiichiro got off, though."

"How did that happen?" Chikako asked. "I mean, wasn't Keiichiro in on the whole thing anyways?"

"Keiichiro was unsure about the project from the start, and when it became clear that Ryou was a danger to anyone who sympathized with your situation back then, he stuck around to protect us Mews," Ichigo said. "We managed to get him off because it turned out he was researching how to make sure Ryou couldn't turn into a cat, and he was planning on going to the police when he figured that out. He knew that Ryou would just escape if they put him in jail if they didn't have a way to suppress his cat form. He was also unsure about going to the police because of the public's reaction to finding out about the Mews. We could have been taken to labs and dissected, or used as government weapons. Keiichiro managed to prevent that by collecting evidence on Ryou's activities. It was decided by the government that we were victims of a madman's manipulations, and that along with Keiichiro, who was instrumental in revealing this, we would get to go free. Ryou, on the other hand, landed himself in a high-security prison for thirty-five years once his illegal activities came to light. The police got him just in time, too; Keiichiro called them at the same time that Ryou had knocked me out and tried to brainwash me. Keiichiro was the one who stopped him, and reversed the effects of the machine Ryou used. Then he just handed Ryou over to the police, and went to tell them everything after taking me home."

"Wow," Chikako said. "Well, I'm glad Keiichiro got off, or we'd be working to get the Mews back together instead of coming up with a game plan for how to defeat our enemies."

"I'm glad too; he's a really nice person, and really tried his hardest to make sure Ryou didn't abuse us," Ichigo said. "He didn't always succeed, but he managed to make sure Ryou never hit us. He kept it to verbal abuse after Keiichiro told him he'd lock him in the torture chamber Ryou made. And he kept the verbal abuse minimum when Keiichiro was around."

"Geez, Ryou had a torture chamber?" Chikako asked. "Yikes…."

"Yep, he was planning to capture Kisshu and torture him, but luckily he never succeeded," Ichigo said. "We found a machine that apparently will make a person relive their worst memory repeatedly, and a bunch of knives and other things to cause pain. Ryou was pure evil."

"Did you destroy the machine?" Chikako asked.

"We took the room apart after Ryou was arrested, and destroyed everything that didn't have a legitimate use," Ichigo said. "Keiichiro kept some of the knives, since they were apparently good for cooking uses, but that was about it. All the machines were destroyed, and most of the equipment in Ryou's lab was confiscated by the police. Keiichiro was allowed to keep the devices he used to track us and the computers, but that was it. And the only reason he got to keep the tracking device was because it can also track the energy signature of a Cyniclon. The police decided it would be a good idea to have someone who could track Cyniclons and other energy signatures should there ever be an attack again. He was also give orders to inform the authorities should there ever be another attack. I imagine he'll do that soon, if he hasn't already."

"Do you think the police will help us?" Chikako asked.

"Keiichiro said they probably will, but they'll mainly be in charge of evacuating civilians, since we can't do that as well as they can," Ichigo replied. "Some of them might join in the battle, but it's mainly going to be up to us to defeat the rebels, because they're not familiar with the way you guys fight, and they'd be pretty useless against Chimera Animas. Our weapons were designed specifically to destroy Chimera Animas, but they don't have that. It would be nice if the weapons that came with the transformation were less like cat toys, though. Thinking back, if Kisshu had fought one of us with his sais, there's not much we could do besides dodge. And having a sword or sais would be so much better than a furry pink heart with a bell on it. At least I'd be able to fight even if I didn't have time to use one of my attacks."

"Did you ever try changing the weapon?" Chikako asked. "Maybe if you concentrated hard enough you could change the weapon to something more useful."

"I never thought of that," Ichigo admitted. "Should I try it?"

"It can't hurt," Chikako said.

Ichigo nodded, and took her pendant out of her pocket.

**Sorry for the delay. I decided with this chapter that I'd set the scene a bit, and give some background on what happened on Earth during the time the Cyniclons were gone. This probably won't be a story where I jump right into the action parts; I want to go more slowly, since I think I've been going too fast with my stories. So if the next chapters seem a bit slow, it's because I'm trying something new. It might not work, but I can try. Review please!**


End file.
